Bloodlust
by Spawn-Of-Satan.Child-Of-God
Summary: work in progress, dont really have a summary, i just write whatevers in my head, haha anyways this is my first storie...
1. Chapter 1

"SAKURA!!" someone yelled, i squeaked and hid behind a rusting dumpster, trying to level my breathing. Because who evers looking for me cant be human, no one comes looking for me if they were normal.

I froze hearing footsteps.

"C'mon Sakura, i know your there i can smell you" the voice said announcing every syllable as if they were talking to a toddler.

Glaring at the dumpster, as if it had something to do with the idiot on the other side, i dropped down to my knees to get a better look from underneath.

Stupid idiot, how the hell did he find me!

There on the other side were a pair of neon blue jeans and black sneakers, seeing as i couldn't see more than past his waist.

Stupid Mikey.

Laying my hands on the ground, i steadied myself and leaped up onto the top of the dumpster.

and there he was my idiot ex standing there like had all the right in the world too

"What the hell do you want?" i seethed, if he was here then that meant Misty was here too. they had no right to be here, no right to be in this city, no right to be anywheres near me.

He spun around so fast i thought he had given himself whiplash, and stared at me like he was looking into the eyes of some demented demon.

okay the demented part is some what true thanks to all the damn traing and mental exercises i had been doing since i could pratically walk, but the demon part was their fault, they did this to me and left like they had nothing to do with it, and they thought they could waltz right back into my life.

Okay back on track, yes i did look like a demon, something that had crawled out of the deepest pits of hell.

but in my defense it was for a good cause.

damn leeches and their never ending thirst for human blood.... ew.

"why the hell are you covered in blood?" he asked increuously. more like shouted.

my eye twitched at his stupidity and put one finger on my chin "well, looky there i hadn't even noticed, and i thought i was looking so sexy with sweat glisting over my rock hard body--you know like in those movies where the people go jogging, and there in slow motion... which i dont even think its true because no one could run that slow eve--Are you finished" he interrupted.

i rolled my eyes "no, but whatever. now tell me why the fuck your here?" i questioned

"Because we were on vacation and came to see you" he looked sad and almost concerned.

keyword: almost

"well too bad you son of a bitch, you left me, after you turned me into this- this thing, and took off with some slut you met at a hotel" i yelled, my hand itching towards my belt that held my gun, loaded with silver bullet, and a spritz of holy water for good measure.

he snorted "i didn't even turn you all the way, you put a bullet in my side before i got the chance, so you have nothing to worry about" he tried to calm me down, his eyes finally took on my appearance, and he looked threatened, although i have no idea why.

well if there was a girl no taller than 5'4 with a belt made of silver bullets, two guns strapped to the same belt, a helluva lot bigger sword on my back and several tiny throwing blades made of the purist silver standing before you, i think you would feel the slightest bit threatened maby even more.

insert evil laugh.

"you were saying?" i smiled maniacally, he shuddered even the slightest body movement he still showed some form of fear and that was enough for me


	2. Chapter 2

I lunged yanking my two guns out of my belt before he could comprhend what was going on.

He screamed when the first shot was fired, hitting him dead between the eyes. By the time i had back flipped off his forehead (GO VAMPIRE SKILLS!!) and landed back on the dumpster, he had started to disentigrate.

"kukuku your dead!!!" i laughed phycotically, i froze when realization washed over me.

I sounded like my great uncle.

Fear the mighty pedophile!! Fear him!! fear!!

Me and my brothers only call him that behind his back, less we be hung from the rafters of the school and used as a pinata.

Again...

_**Time skip-----------------------------------..**_

"Sakura" a voice whispered eerily.

"Sakura wake up" there it was again.

Grr i groaned and swatted the annoying thing, not realizing i hit my poor brother, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud 'omph'

"God damnt Sakura, wake the fuck up before i get jiriya up here, and i know you dont want him to see you in your pajams seeing as hes looking for new.... _ispiration_" he chuckeled queerly.

Wow big word for just wakeing up.

"Naruto if you dont get out of here in the next five seconds your going to end up like the last six alarm clocks you bought me"

i grumbled tiredly, figuring if i threatned him he'd leave me alone

Oh how wrong i was.

"your not getting rid of me that easily, i found about your little hobbie on the weekends, and boy do you have some explaing to do to everyone else, seeing how they saw you as that sweet and innocent girl who couldnt do anything wrong in their eyes, boy were they wrong" He snorted sarcasticly

I snorted "seriously? I mean come on they havent seen me in what? two years? people change you know"

He waved his hand dismissivley "Anyways, are you coming down stairs or what? I think Itachi-ni made breakfeast"

i sat up, and stretched my arms, bringing them over my head and back, sastified when i heard a sickening crack.

I looked over at Naruto who was staring at me as if i had grown another head.

"What?? Do i have something on my face?" i asked toatally not getting his disgusted expression.

"Did your arms make that sound" He asked hestiantly

"....Maby, Whats it to you Fox?!? God i swear i cant do anything around here without someone fucking telling me or looking at like im some sort of fucking monster!!" I nearly screamed but reamaind calm, well as calm as anyone who had their hands around their pillow in the motion of strangiling its metaphoricle neck.

"Umm...Sakura what exactly are you talking about?" He asked sheepishly.

I stared at him as if he was the biggest moron on the face of the earth (which, really , wasnt far from the truth in my book)

And then I lost it.

I jumped on him and repeatedly hit his head on the carpeted floor, I mean it didnt hurt him so there was no harm done, But what im about to do would bring even the strongest supernatural being to their knees

"Hahaha I have you now you big fat blubber Nugget!!"

**CRASH!!**

**BANG!!**

**"ITAII!!!"**

"What the fuck was that?" someone questioned who sounded alot like Ino.

Footsteps were heard as the whole gang made their way to the third story which my bedroom, bathroom, and other rooms filled with very nice pointy shiny things, were located. I'll have to remember to thank TenTen for keeping my collection up to date.

"she threw him through a wall again" came the very distictive voice of Ino, I was sure.

I spun around wildly, finding everyone i had grown up with while living in Southern California, and a few unknown faces.

"ughh" the idiot groaned, bringing me back to my inital plan.

I quickly grabbed his collar and slung him into the bathroom, not hard enough to demolish the wall or his face, but just hard enough to cause damage. Diving in after him, I rolled and popped back up and locked the door, a phscotic grin stretching across my face as i turned to face my prey.

_**KITCHEN-----------------------------------------**_

After that was done I strolled into the kitchen, grabbed some pancakes and syrup, and ate as if nothing evet happened.

"Sakura what did you do to him?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly, fear in his eyes, knowing that i was insane and a bit of a pyro....

"Nothing that could caus long lasting damage" I uttered nonchalantly around a mouthful of food.

"Sakura..." there was a warning note in his voice.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs motioning with two fingers to follow me.

When we arrived at the evil bathroom, locks covered every inch visible. I undid four dead bolts three regular locks, and pulled a pair of wire cutters out of no wheres and continued to cut every chain.

_**10 MINUTES LATER---------------------------**_

I oppened the door slowly, creaking as if telling me it was gonna eat me if i didnt oil it soon. i walked in first seeing as Shikamaru was hiding outside with only his eyes and pinnapple shaped hair visible.

"Oh c'mon you big chicken, Its not that bad" I dashed forward faster than human eyes could see and dragged him in with me, we walked slowly towards the bathtub where the shower curtain was rustling suspiciously.

I held my hand up in a silent count of three.

one.

two.

Three.

My hand flung the curtain backwards and immediatly fell down laughing my ass off.

There was Naruto.

Curled up into a tiny ball, rocking back in forth.

Sucking on his thumb.

And muttering something about evil Tellitubbies, and Barney trying to rape him.

_**A/N: Well there you go kiddies sorry its short, but i have a migraine and its killing me, ill update as soon as possible (which will probably tomorrow or the next day) so review and tell me watcha think**_

_**Peace: Nikki**_


End file.
